Off Of Course For Now
by technoba
Summary: Bella's a hottie in heel's peter and char are lookin for someone to join them...what will happen.


1

"hey babe you wanna drink" some random weird ugly and drunk guy said trying to seduce me.

"yes i want a bloody Mary babe" and i leaned into his ear "and a screaming orgasm"

"BUT OF COURSE MY BEAUTIFUL" he shouted.

"quickly" i said shoving him in the direction of the bar then i turned around and walked off in the other direction and into the toilets to find peter and Charlotte snogging like they only had one night to do it.

" how did i no i could find you two in here huh? they both stopped and looked up at me with there bright red eye's.

"come on Bella do want to join us, i no you want to" peter said quirking a brow at me like he always did when he wanted a good fuck (or threesome) from me.

"OK then" i said and started snogging him

"mmmm Bella" he said pulling away " what happened to you you seem so needy tonight hunny"

"I want a good fuck that's all, now gimme your dick baby"

" uh Bella..."

"I haven't forgot about you baby, come here you little cutie" i pulled her up from around her waist and took her top off, she gasped at how eager i was.

"you're very sexy bella, just so ...sexyyyyy" she drew out the word in a sexy tone making peter moan and start sucking hard on her left nipple leaveing me tor start on the right nipple, she moand out our names in turn grabing our heads by our hair until we let up theni started kissing down and past her belly button and then pushed her skirt up to her waist and pulling her thong off.

"you're pussy is very sexy Char, just so ...sexyyyyy" i said in a mocking tone then lowerd my head down to her clit and nibbled on it cuasaing her and peter to moan i looked over at him pumping his dick and positioning himself at Char's head and then bent down and pushed his 9" dick in her mouth i sucked even harder at her clit making her moan on his cock making him moan and bend over and slap my ass making me squelle with dilight and pushed my toung ein her pussy hole mmakeing her buck her hips lightly i moved back up to her clit then she started to whimper slightly so i stuck my two fingers into her making her cum hard spraying it all over my cheeks, just what i wanted.

I lifted my head up just in tome to see peter shoot his cum all over face groaning his release at her then he pulled back and let her sit up, i smiled at her and she smiled back then smiled at peter " thank you baby's you have no idea i needed that! she exclaimed and stood up pulling her thong up fixing her skirt and putting her boob tube back on.

I walked up behind her and fixed her hair while peter fixed up his clothes and hair a little then said he couldn't be bother and asked me to fix it for him knowing i would fondle him whilst doing it.

we walked out of the toilet me and Charlotte on either side of peter holding hands, then that guy that asked to order me a drink came up to me.

"princess, i was looking for you" then he looked peter up and down " taking my girl are you, who do you think you are huh!"

"I am her boyfriend who are you" he said trying to hide his smirk.

" 'I' am her boyfriend don't try that on me bitch" the guy stepped forward he was actually the same height as peter to my surprise.

"stand back dolls" he said to me and Char we just giggled and stepped back, we watched as he grabbed th guys left hand obviously nowing he was a lefty by all of the hand gestures he held it out toward him and put his hand under the guys arm on his rib cage and slowly pulled while the guy was truggleing he just kept on pulling untill he heard the snap of his arm being dislocated the guy screamed out and fell on the ground in agony, i then walked around peter to see the guy.

" just cause you bought me a drink doesn't mean you're my boyfriend babe" i giggled and held onto peter's hand and walked through the crowd and out of the club just in time to hear peters black berry curve 3G 9300 ringing Miami to Ibiza by tinie tempah he picked it up looked at the name smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey mann wattup...oh um were in ibiza...yh...where going to irland now we can meet up there...ok cool i'll see you there mann ...yh cool...long time we havent talked hope to see you soon...oh ok so we will...cool bye" and he hung up and started to smile and looked at char then they both looked over at me " a close friend of ours has had a break up and want;s to come stay with us for a while a long while he is a man and is a vampire, obviously and very good looking of course and single" he said wagging his eyebrows at me.

"you no i only want you peter why are you trying that shit again it's very stressfull fretting if you tell a vampier you dont like them that they would just eat you you no"

"trust him on this babe im sure you'll cahnge you're mind about that once you meet him" Char said smirking at me then peter.

"UHHH not you to Char. please no" i said to peter.

"I cant answer that babe" peter said smiling and walking towards the car leaving me standing in there like a stupid hottie in heel's well that's exactly how i felt in this situation.


End file.
